turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Washington
For other uses of the name "Washington", see Washington (disambiguation) Washington is a state in the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. It is bordered by Oregon to the south, Idaho to the east, the Pacific Ocean to the west, and the Canadian Province of British Columbia to the north. The state is named after George Washington, the first President of the United States. Washington was carved out of the western part of Washington Territory and admitted to the Union as the 42nd state on November 11, 1889. The state capital is Olympia and the largest city is Seattle. Washington is commonly referred to as "Washington State" to distinguish from Washington, DC, the national capital which is located on the East Coast. Washington in The Hot War The cities of Spokane and Seattle, Washington were targeted by the Soviet Union as part of their daring March 2, 1951 attacks on the U.S. during World War III.Bombs Away, pg. 148-150, ebook. The bomber targeting Spokane was shot down.Ibid., pg. 165. The bomber targeting Seattle actually delivered its bomb between that city and the suburb of Everett, doing damage to both locations.Ibid, pgs. 148-150. In the aftermath, the governor called out the National Guard to maintain order in the state.Ibid., pg. 170. In addition to setting up refugee camps around the state,Ibid., pgs. 172-174. the National Guard also set up checkpoints on the border with Oregon.Fallout, loc. 3242, ebook. Washington in The House of Daniel The House of Daniel barnstormed several teams in Washington from July 9 through July 22, 1934.The House of Daniel, loc. 4921-5398, ebook. Washington in Southern Victory Hanford, Washington was the site of the United States' superbomb project during the Second Great War. Confederate pilots bombed Hanford in an attempt to destroy the project, but the attack proved inconsequential. Unable to launch a second air raid due to increased U.S. fighter presence, the Confederates landed a commando team by submersible for a suicide mission. The team succeeded in launching a mortar attack which caused some damaged but did not appreciably slow the U.S. efforts. Seattle, Washington, was home to an important United States Navy base. Washington in Worldwar Washington was left relatively untouched in the early stages of the Race Invasion. After the American atomic bomb project was moved to Denver, Colorado, the scientists soon realized that Denver didn't have sufficient water resources to build the bomb in a timely fasion. The government turned to Washington state, specifically Hanford. General Leslie Groves sent Dr. Jens Larssen to Washington to determine if Hanford was a fit site. Upon his return, however, officials decided that moving the project would be too risky. That proved fortunate, as the Race destroyed Seattle with an explosive-metal bomb not long after Larssen returned to Denver. Washington in The Two Georges Literary comment In the Georges' universe, OTL Washington is part of Oregon Province in the North American Union along with OTL Oregon, most of Idaho, a small chunk of northwestern Nevada, and northwestern Montana. However, there is a separate American province called Washington, comprising OTL Saskatchewan, eastern Montana, western North Dakota, and northwestern South Dakota.Map The Two Georges, frontispiece. References Washington Category:The Hot War Category:The House of Daniel Washington Category:Worldwar